jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus war ein männlicher, langlebiger Mensch, der zumindest kurzzeitig der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik angehörte und dessen Aufgabe es war, an Christmas alle Kinder in der Galaxis zu beschenken. Biografie Leben [[Datei:IndependenceSantaClaus.png|rechts|180px|miniatur|Santa Claus an Bord der Independence]] Im Jahre 3963 VSY befand sich Santa Claus im Restaurant Goodvalor's Little Bivoli auf Coruscant.Knights of the Old Republic – Dämon Viele Jahre später, irgendwann zwischen 1 VSY und 3 NSY, befand sich Santa Claus an Bord der Independence, einem Raumschiff der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik. Allerdings ist unbekannt, was er damals dort tat – jedenfalls hatte er seinen charakteristischen Sack mit Geschenken und Süßigkeiten dabei. Um ihn herum standen die Soldaten der Rebellen-Allianz. Irgendwann zwischen 0 NSY und 4 NSY befand er sich an Bord eines imperialen Schiffes, allerdings ist unklar, weshalb er dabei mit einem Lichtschwert bewaffnet war. An Weihnachten Eigenübersetzung von: „I think you have me confused with ''Santa Claus. I'm his son. There are far too many children in the galaxy for one Claus. So I help him bring toys to all the children.“'' Aus: Christmas in the Stars miniatur|links|180px|Santa Claus in seiner [[Santa Claus' Werkstatt|Werkstatt]] Jedes Jahr im Monat Dezember machte sich Santa Claus auf, all die Kinder in der Galaxis an Christmas zu beschenken, für gewöhnlich mit Spielsachen. All diese Spielsachen stellte Santa Claus in seiner eigenen Fabrik her, die von einigen Droiden betrieben wurde. Da die Galaxis aber sehr groß war, bekam er regelmäßig Hilfe von seinem Sohn S. Claus und den beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO. Die Geschenke legte er dann unter die Christmas Trees, die jede Familie an Christmas daheim stehen hatte. Allerdings beschenkte Santa Claus auch manchmal Erwachsene – einmal schenkte er Luke Skywalker einen Schal, Prinzessin Leia Organa Solo bekam von ihm ein Parfum und Han Solo erhielt Ohrwärmer. Bloß beim Wookiee Chewbacca musste Santa Claus länger überlegen, denn er dachte zwar zuerst an einen Kamm, doch diese besaß Chewbacca schon, sodass er R2-D2 und C-3PO um Hilfe bitten musste. Das Besondere an Santa Claus war die Tatsache, dass er sich nur sehr selten zeigte. Wenn es sein musste, dann trat er zwar auch öffentlich auf – wie zum Beispiel an Bord der Independence oder im Goodvalor's Little Bivoli –, doch ansonsten folgte er meist seinem Prinzip, nicht gesehen zu werden. Unter anderem aus diesem Grunde lief Santa Claus auch nicht einfach öffentlich durch die Städte und betrat die Häuser, sondern flog mit seinem Schlitten, der von fliegenden Rentieren gezogen wurde. Wenn er alle Häuser auf jedem Planeten besucht hatte, flog er zurück in seine Werkstatt und wünschte vorher allen Leuten ein frohes Fest und eine gute Nacht. Einige der wenigen Wesen, die Santa Claus sehen durften, waren die Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO. Mit diesen traf sich Santa Claus regelmäßig in seiner Werkstatt, wenn er mit dem verteilen der Geschenke fertig war. Wirken miniatur|rechts|180px|Der verkleidete [[Yoda]] Irgendwann zu seinen Lebzeiten verkleidete sich ein Angehöriger von Yodas Spezies, vielleicht sogar der Jedi-Großmeister Yoda persönlich, als Santa Claus und verteilte Geschenke. Außerdem wurden im Laufe der Zeit viele verschiedene Lieder über Santa Claus und seine Gütigkeit verfasst und gesungen.Adventure Journal 8 Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|links|180px|Santa Claus erholt sich vom Geschenke verteilen Santa Claus war derjenige, der jedes Jahr die Geschenke an all die Kinder in der Galaxis verteilte. Doch für den damals mittlerweile mehrere tausend Jahre alten Mann war es viel zu schwer, all die Kinder in der Galaxis in einer Nacht anzufliegen, weshalb er sich regelmäßig von seinem Sohn S. Claus und einigen Droiden helfen ließ. Beim Verteilen der Geschenke legte er stets großen Wert darauf, nicht erkannt zu werden, und sein wahres Gesicht zeigte er nur sehr wenigen Wesen, darunter R2-D2 und C-3PO und seinem Sohn. Und trotz dieser Unterstützung war er nach dieser Nacht häufig recht erschöpft, weshalb er sich dann in seine Werkstatt begab, sich gemütlich vor den Kamin setzte und etwas trank. Die Tatsache, dass er nur sehr selten zu sehen war, führte auch dazu, dass einige nicht an seine Existenz glaubten. Santa Claus verschenkte zwar stets Spielsachen und ähnliche Dinge, doch für ihn war am wichtigsten, dass Christmas als Fest der Liebe gefeiert wurde. Er war stets glücklich, wenn er sah, wie die Kinder lächelten, wenn sie ihre Geschenke öffneten, und er legte großen Wert darauf, dieses Wissen auch an seinen Sohn weiterzugeben. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann könnte jeder Tag wie Weihnachten sein, damit die Personen glücklich und zufrieden wären. Deshalb erfreute es ihn auch zu sehen, wenn sich die Leute gegenseitig Geschenke machten. Santa Claus gab jedem seiner fliegenden Rentieren Namen, damit er sie ansprechen konnte. Seine acht Rentiere hießen Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner und Blitzen. Des Weiteren konnte Santa Claus mit seinem violetten Lichtschwert umgehen. Äußerer Erscheinung Santa Claus war ein recht kleiner und korpulenter Mann mit glänzenden Augen und einem langen, schneeweißen Bart. Auch sein Haar war schneeweiß. Seine Nase war rot wie eine Kirsche und er war wenn er Geschenke verteilte, war er stets vollständig in rot gekleidet. Sein kleiner Mund lächelte stets und seine Wangen waren wie Rosen. Allerdings wussten dies nur die wenigsten Leute, weil er sich meist bedeckt hielt. Hinter den Kulissen Christmas in the Stars miniatur|rechts|180px|[[Santa Claus' Werkstatt in Christmas in the Stars]] * Santa Claus hat seine erste Nennung in dem im November 1980 erschienenen Musikalbum Christmas in the Stars. Das Album beinhaltet neun Weihnachtstitel, die von R2-D2 und Anthony Daniels als C-3PO präsentiert werden. Meco Monardo, der zuvor an dem Disco-Album Star Wars And Other Galactic Funk arbeitete, war Produzent von Christmas in the Stars, während die meisten für das Album neu aufgenommenen Titel von Musikprofessor Maury Yeston geschrieben wurden. * Außerdem enthält Christmas in the Stars die erste Plattenaufnahme des damals 18-jährigen Jon Bon Jovi, der auf dem Album mit seinem bürgerlichen Namen John Bongiovi aufgeführt ist. Er wurde damals von seinem Cousin Tony Bongiovi als für den von Meco gesuchten Leadsänger vorgeschlagen. * Eine CD-Veröffentlichung folgte im Jahr 1994 unter dem Label JFC/Polygram Special Markets. Während der Marketingoffensive um das Multimedia-Projekt Schatten des Imperiums folgte am 15. Oktober 1996 von Rhino Records eine weitere CD-Veröffentlichung von Christmas in the Stars. * Im letzten Song des Albums, „The Meaning of Christmas“, wird auch Santa Claus' Sohn erwähnt, S. Claus. In den Songs werden das Weihnachtsfest und Santa Claus sehr genau beschrieben und alles steht im Zusammenhang zu Star Wars, zumal die Lieder von R2-D2 und C-3PO gesungen werden. Nichtsdestoweniger gelten die Informationen aus diesem Musikalbum als unkanonisch. Weitere Entwicklung der Figur miniatur|rechts|180px|Der [[LEGO-Santa]] * Nur zwei von den weiteren drei Auftritten von Santa Claus sind kanonisch. Seinen ersten wirklichen Auftritt verzeichnet er im Videospiel X-Wing, das im Februar 1993 erschien. Dort befindet er sich an Bord des Rebellen-Schiffes Independence. Weiterhin hat er einen winzigen Auftritt in dem Comic Dämon der Knights of the Old Republic-Comicreihe. * Sein letzter Auftritt ist wieder unkanonisch. Santa Claus wurde als kleines Easter Egg in das Videospiel LEGO Star Wars II – Die Klassische Trilogie eingefügt. Gibt der Spieler eine bestimmte Zahlenfolge ein, dann erscheint Santa Claus mit Cape und violettem Lichtschwert. Anderes * Am 1. November 1995 wurde auf dem Cover des Adventure Journals 8 der Jedi-Meister Yoda abgedruckt, wie er als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet ist und einen Sack mit Geschenken auf dem Rücken trägt. Realität * In der Realität existiert ebenfalls der Glaube an den sogenannten Weihnachtsmann, der jedes Jahr in der Nacht am Heilligen Abend die Geschenke unter den Weihnachtsbaum legt. Der Weihnachtsmann ist eine Symbolfigur weihnachtlichen Schenkens, die in Deutschland vor allem in Nord-, Mittel- und Ostdeutschland sowie in der übrigen Welt besonders in evangelisch geprägten Regionen, wie in der französischsprachigen Westschweiz, den Niederlanden, Skandinavien, Großbritannien und den USA populär ist. Heute ist umstritten, ob es denn einen Weihnachtsmann gibt oder nicht. meist existiert dieser Glaube nur noch im jüngeren Teil der Bevölkerung und unter den Kindern, doch verfasste der amerikanische Zeitungsautor Francis Pharcellus Church am 21. September 1897 in der New York Sun den Artikel “Is There a Santa Claus?”, den er mit “Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus” beantwortet und der bis heute als Leitartikel in dieser Frage gilt.Weihnachtsmann in der deutschsprachigen WikipediaGibt es einen Weihnachtsmann? in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Dämon *''LEGO Star Wars II – Die Klassische Trilogie'' (Unkanonisch) *''Christmas in the Stars'' (Unkanonisch) *''X-Wing'' *''Adventure Journal 8'' Weblinks *''Weihnachtsmann'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia Einzelnachweise en:Santa Claus Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Easter Eggs Kategorie:Legends